


Первородная

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Mystery, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: По заявке с феста однострочников - "Озёрная НЁХ на самом деле озёрная НЁХ и Мэллит сильно пожалела, когда полезла на "Габриэллу" с колотушкой."





	Первородная

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, смерть персонажа

* * *  
  
Габриэла смотрела вдаль, и Мэллит замахнулась и ударила.  
  
Колотушка со свистом рассекла воздух, гоганни покачнулась, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Первородная стояла там же, где была. Словно ничего не произошло. Словно все разом — и пейзаж, и Габриэла — превратилось в картину, одну из тех, что висят в бесконечных коридорах замка позади. Возможно, ей привиделось? В таком случае нельзя терять ни мгновения, ведь первородная может обернуться.  
  
Мэллит снова замахнулась.  
  
И снова оказалась словно на шаг дальше, чем следовало. Колотушка, описав нелепый полукруг, ударила ее по колену, и Мэллит закусила губу, чтобы сдержать вскрик. Ее руки задрожали, а сердце кольнуло тревогой. Так не должно быть, это неправильно, это же всего лишь… человек?  
  
Шорох тростников усилился.  
  
Или это смех первородной? Невозможно — она по-прежнему смотрела на валун. Ладони вспотели, колотушка заскользила в руках, и Мэллит крепче стиснула гладкую деревянную ручку.  
  
— Ты не будешь пробовать в третий раз? — первородная Габриэла стояла впереди, но голос доносился из тростников. Темный голос, шуршащий, словно ветер в сухих стеблях. Но небо только что было ясным! А теперь солнце заслонили тучи, поднялся ветер, и плеск воды усилился, превратился во вкрадчивый, тревожный шепот. Юбка намокла, озеро накатило на берег, заливая в туфли ледяную воду. Мэллит отступила от кромки, покачнувшись. — Невинная душа, — фигура первородной, закутанная в плащ, сохраняла полную неподвижность, и это ужасало больше всего. — Невинная душа, которая задумала убийство во имя любви! А ведь они даже не знают, кто ты! Хорошо, это хорошо. Ведь теперь ты — моя, и я смогу забрать тебя!  
  
Тростники ответили шуршащим смехом. Мэллит стало холодно — волосы и одежды Габриэлы не трепетали под ветром! Словно она вырезана из другой картины, из другого мира! Гоганни вдруг вспомнила черную ару в доме отца и тех отвратительных созданий в ней.  
  
— Я не люблю! — крикнула она. — Ничтожная никого не любит, больше никого!  
  
— Любишь, — прошелестел тростник. — Мне достаточно желания защитить. Этого достаточно. Вполне достаточно.  
  
Вода глухо булькнула где-то в середине озера.  
  
Габриэла медленно обернулась, и Мэллит закричала. Она отступила еще на шаг, но нога подвела — мокрые туфли скользнули по траве, и Мэллит упала. Колотушка выпала из рук.  
  
— Нет… нет! Ты не тронешь первородного Валентина!  
  
Нечто, когда-то бывшее графиней Борн, засмеялось. Вода булькнула ближе, громче. Сорванные ветром листья упали в озеро. Алые, как кровь.  
  
— Возможно, да, возможно, нет, — ухмылка существа была нечеловеческой. — Ты этого уже не увидишь, глупое дитя. А она, — Габриэла презрительно кивнула в сторону замка, — ничего не сделает, потому что ей не под силу сдерживать меня. Не теперь, когда ее муж мертв. Нужны двое, всегда нужны двое — мужчина и женщина, начало и конец. Но она не знала этого, она не сберегла его — а ведь мне даже не пришлось ничего делать! А ты не сможешь никому сказать.  
  
В глубине озера снова булькнула вода, теперь совсем рядом, совсем близко.  
  
«Помощи!» — хотела закричать гоганни, не зная, кого именно просит… но не успела.  
  
Вода накатывала со всех сторон, тянула туда, вниз, к сверкающим драгоценностям. Она станет их частью, частью этого существа, и ничего не сможет сделать, больше ничего… только вода, вода и сверкающая тьма там, внизу.


End file.
